


I Prefer You

by hailthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: ABO, M/M, 双黑, 后期强制有, 君主Thor, 性冷淡洛基, 虐, 锤基 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailthorki/pseuds/hailthorki
Summary: 背景、设定、预警——君主Thor x 刺客Loki←没错，传说中的近战法师一个架空的大陆，九界为九个城市，分别有自己城市的特点，有科技有战争有冷兵器有魔法。ABO（没别的，就是开车方便）不用切就是黑的Loki，被强行黑了的ThorLoki不是白莲花不是小清新不是圣母不是处，想看纯洁的Loki只和锤发生过关系就不要下拉了整体偏虐向人物和城市特征都是我根据北欧神话瞎编的，千万不要纠结BUG和人物关系，我可以自己创造名字和城市，但我觉得那样会降低阅读兴趣HE！HE！HE！





	1. Chapter 1

【第一章、你小时候最荒唐的承诺是什么】

 

绘制精良的地图铺开在满是电子元件的桌上显得很格格不入，纵使每一笔都无限贴合了比列，但磨损的边缘和不再锋利的字迹还是揭露了它的年纪。

还有整块大陆上方的用蓝白色勾画出的只有半个手掌那么大的区域…

现在也许该叫它遗址。

不对，才二十来年，怎么样也配不上遗址二字。

甚至也不会有什么活着的人记得它原先的名字，现在已经合并成华纳海姆分支的、曾经常年被冰雪覆盖的一座城市。

约顿海姆。

那个地方气候不太好，如果按照四季来形容，只有冬天的单一选项。

不太适合普通人居住，却莫名其妙地成了许多人的心之所向。

因为冰封之地漫天飞雪总是诗人、情侣、摄影师和旅游爱好者的圣地。

 

二十年前的今天，那个还拥有自己名字的地方，和往常一样来了不少异乡人。

还包括三个时至今日都是最尖端城市阿斯加德的人。

只有八岁的男孩穿得雍容华贵，从大衣到配饰都是一袭名牌，但就是喜欢粘着约顿海姆主人的小儿子玩，白白嫩嫩的模样让他被欺耍也甘之如饴。

Thor说他回去以后要把家里风格换成绿色的，那些智能设备的解锁光也要换成绿色的。

“你们那里允许通过的指示原来是什么颜色？”

绿色确认红色禁止难道不是国际惯例吗？Loki对此表示了不解。

金发的男孩回答他是青草的那种绿，不够好看，没有你眼睛好看。

Loki摸摸Thor肉乎乎的脸蛋，疼惜得亲吻了一下，打算停下欺负Thor的后续，因为这个有钱人家的孩子可能智力有些问题，真可惜了这幅漂亮的面孔，尽管自己一直在捉弄他只是想表现出自己的特别，孩子总爱用一些反常的举动来吸引喜欢的人注意力。

善待弱者的行为好像有些适得其反，Thor寸步不离得愈发得寸进尺，反复在Loki旁边说着你亲了我就得和我结婚这种话。

一开始Loki没有当真，无奈说得越多也不免让一个孩子产生了怀疑，在Loki第二十八次拒绝了这件事之后，Thor忍着眼里的泪水表示要去告诉家长，过段时间回家就把Loki带走。

“你别去。”

脚下厚厚的雪被毛茸茸的小靴子踩得咯吱作响，这不是个令人讨厌的声音，相反听起来心里会有特别舒爽的感觉。

Loki展开双臂拦下准备跑回去告状的小傻子，后者却赌气地偏过头不理睬，只是这压根没隐藏住已经哭出来的眼泪，蓝玻璃一样的眼睛也变得红红的。

“那这样吧，我们现在还小，规定不能结婚，等我长大了去阿斯加德娶你行不行？”

“好。”手背抹去眼泪，Thor吸吸发红的小鼻子，稚声地开始谈判，“我今年八岁，我们那里十八岁就可以结婚了，你十年后来娶我。”

“十年后…？”Loki眨着眼睛，原来你们那里十八岁才可以结婚，相比约顿海姆要晚了两年。

重要的是十年后谁还能记得谁呢？

“对，不能迟到，你如果十年后不来娶我，我就和别人结婚！”说着Thor摘下了手腕上的金饰塞进Loki手中，“我的嫁妆。”

继而不依不饶地向完全茫然的Loki讨要聘礼。

Loki觉得这个比自己大一岁却矮了一点的男孩子可能不是真的傻，然而那句“你不来就和别人结婚”的威胁他也是真的在意了，这个小金毛是他的，才不要给别人娶回家！

可他摸了摸自己身上和口袋，除了贴身的一把小匕首没有其他可以交换的物品，犹豫了几次想要递给Thor，但皱着眉头的样子完全出卖了他的不舍得。

父亲赠送给他的这把匕首，如果被知道了当做聘礼送给阿斯加德的小少爷，会被吊起来打吧？

抓着自己的头发迟疑，小小的动作当即给了Loki灵感。

刀刃出鞘，犀利地割断了一撮黑色的长发，扯下Thor的头绳将它们绑起来迅速地交换回去，生怕自己珍贵的匕首会被夺走。

“如果我长大以后变了样子，你就用它去验DNA，怎么样我是不是很聪明？”①

Thor拼命地点头认同，眼泪未干就重新笑得灿烂，已经在幻想着十年之后的场景，这个聪明又漂亮来自冰封之地的人会来到他面前向他求婚，好像听说结婚要跟着对方回家，虽然这里有点冷，但并没有关系。

他会成长为最厉害的男人，不惧严寒和冰雪。

孩子的想法都是天真烂漫的，没那么多的沉重和责任，两个漂亮的小朋友交换了各自信物便忘却了烦恼，继续去雪地里撒野。

约顿海姆的一切对Thor来说都是新鲜充满了好奇的，即使不够富裕也不够先进，可他只有八岁，肩上还没有落下责任，世界里还没有尔虞我诈。

Odin一家是在一个月以后返回的，一切看起来都是那么顺利而美好，双方父母临行前夜的把酒言欢，送别时的依依不舍，Thor晃着手中的“聘礼”冲明明不想自己走却硬要故作冷静的Loki眨眼。

他其实很开心，因为他看到Loki把自己的金色手链戴上了，也看到Loki躲开了大人的视线给了自己一个飞吻……

 

Loki站在桌前翻阅着手里刚刚拿到的资料，挑了眉毛摇摇头，好像有些嫌弃自己会想起那个幼稚的承诺。

也没在乎不着片缕的状态。

反正床上那个人已经去了另外一个世界。

扫描了资料传回去一半，顺便让对方一个小时后接到自己给予的定位来处理这个尸体，等他安全回去没有后续麻烦，再给另外一半。

他只是个拿钱做事的，偶尔要出卖色相已经够反胃了，绝不打算承担风险。

一个Omega的刺客，仅仅是这两个拼接起来的名词就足以让人血脉贲张，谁不想把能随时取你性命的人捆绑于身下肆意蹂躏？

可又有哪个Omega真的愿意和一个没有感情的人发生关系？若不是那该死的、不公平的发情期和天生对Alpha的无法抵抗…

他何尝愿意用这样的手段窃取情报去换丰厚的酬劳和人脉。

训练有素的刺客，一手娴熟的黑魔法，最好的武器，连左手无名指上的戒指里都藏着摧毁神经系统的毒针，哪怕他是个平凡中庸的Beta，都不需要活得这么肮脏。

烦躁地穿上衣服，收起古旧的地图和他两把锋芒并不逼人只是森冷的匕首，上面连血迹都不曾沾染。

他知道买主会很快来处理痕迹，现在赶紧离开就好。

出门前Loki用了房里的香水，味道俗气又浓烈，可这样都比自己身上混合起来的信息素要干净百倍。

 

途径一间小小的路边咖啡屋，浅蓝色的木制小屋到屋顶渐变成了白色，装饰了假的霜雪，和从前约顿海姆的街景很相似。

Loki今天不知怎么回事回忆特别多，驻足了许久，最终还是穿过马路去敲了敲咖啡屋的窗户。

递过来的菜单也是手写的，复古感提升了好几个层次。

“您…您想喝些什么呢？”扎着两个马尾的小姑娘推了推鼻梁上的镜架，她要确认自己是否真的看到了这么漂亮的男人。

“有笔吗？”Loki问了个毫不相干的问题，但很显然，店员并不在意地给他送出了一支笔。

“随便帮我做一杯吧，什么都好。”

带有共鸣的磁性嗓音温柔得像是夏夜里的清风，令人沉醉又没有寒意，有些害羞的年轻店员又问了是否需要减少糖分或者减少牛奶，她只是想听这个男人再说上两句话。

“你看着办。”

低头拿着菜单微笑，Loki听着小姑娘转身开始制作的声音，悄然用了魔法擦除了木板上的文字，重新写了一遍消失的菜单，苍劲华丽的字体比之前来自少女的可爱风格要更合适一些吧？

钱和菜单交换了味道闻起来还不错的咖啡，Loki再一次看了一眼这间小小的咖啡屋。

“你是哪里人？”

“本地人。”

“哦…”想来也是，这个女孩子不过十七八岁的年纪，怎么可能知道二十年前就被屠戮的小城市。

“你的手艺很不错，改天再见吧。”

转换了话题去掩盖自己语气里的失望，Loki礼貌的绅士模样根本不像几十分钟前刚终结了一个货品的生命。

而仅仅是走过了一条街，Loki便将手里只喝了一口的咖啡扔进垃圾桶，不合他的口味。

伸手拦了一辆出租车，报上地址没去理会司机想要聊天的友好示意，Loki塞上耳机任由歌曲随机播放，车窗外的喧闹繁华，尖端的科技和隐藏在城市中神秘的魔法让他目光暗淡而冷漠，也只有这样才能压制住眼中的恨意。

没人知道这样相貌出众身手不凡的Loki是约顿海姆唯一的幸存者。

 

Thor他们离开过后三个月，这个小城就陷入了战争，年幼的Loki不会知道是吞并谈不拢还是入侵者想要扩大领土，他只知道当自己父亲向阿斯加德求援了，但直至一片死寂只剩下他在冰天雪地里瑟瑟发抖恐惧着死亡的随时降临都没有等到援军。

向他伸出手的女人修长又美丽，Loki觉得她和Thor的妈妈一样让人移不开眼。

都是浅浅的金色长发，都是温柔又充满了太阳般光芒的笑容。

她用最清澈的声音说她叫Gullveig，想要活下去就跟她走，否则她现在就能捏断他的脖子。

Loki想要活下去，他没有选择，他只能将手伸给这个在他渐渐长大才知道是个女巫的女人。

精致的小匕首被轻易地捏碎，Gullveig告诉Loki会给他更强的。

于是他成了华纳海姆人，去了那个不再寒冷又繁华的地方，一切都是最好的最先进的，名义上是被女巫收养的可怜孩子，然而残酷严苛的训练从那一刻起便随之而来，Loki被自己的父母惯坏了，他承受不来这些，也承受不来伤痛和惩罚。

他聪明，懂得利用自己的优势，能快速学习一些简单实用的魔法，想尽快逃离这个光明之下却深藏丑陋与阴谋的地方，虽然他不知道该去哪里，除了虚情假意的阿斯加德哪里都好吧。

可被抓回来，扔在他面前的比他还要年幼的尸体终结了日后所有逃跑和耍小聪明的意图。

种族的关系让Loki在十六岁就分化了，他很意外自己是个Omega，但是女巫和负责调教自己的老师却掩饰不住欣喜。

十年之约Loki是在发情期的煎熬中独自度过并失约的，没人给他抑制剂，也碍于一纸法律没人在那一年碰他，同样也是那两年，硬撑过去的结果在潜移默化中造成了一些不可逆的后果。

难以怀孕是方便得多，但是身体不够敏感却难为了他一次次的床上表演。

Loki惜命，但他不会甘于充当一个工具，待到又一个十年，他手里掌握的资源、情报和人脉早已超脱了女巫对他的了解。

他知道华纳海姆的下一个目标就是阿斯加德，而他的野心，还不止于此…

 

刹车的惯性让Loki甩开了回想，听着司机的道歉和歌曲融合在一起，Loki也没有为难对方，付了钱后便径直走向他的住所。

进了屋门，挥手设下一道屏障，即便被监视，看到的也是一幕幕假象。

他的书房除却灯光都是灰暗的色调，没有先进的器材和智能的设备，书桌上陈列着一份进攻阿斯加德的计划，而锁着的抽屉里则是一份只有他知道的密谋。

距离幼年定下的“婚约”已经迟到了十年。

Loki无法确定那个他要娶的男人是还在等他还是已经结婚，但他一点也不在乎是什么结果。

只不过一个计划会看起来美好一些，另一个会不齿一些而已。

于他而言，没有区别。

 

①：没有毛囊的DNA理论是检测不了的，这是电视剧和小说的误区，这里写明一下，和剧情无关，只是小孩子随口的胡诌，各位不要当真【因为还是不要连根拔基神的毛比较好……】


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章预警：铁霜，还是肉渣。Thor本章未出场，下一章出场，这是个锤基文，但Only和洁癖还是慎重考虑

【第二章、就绪】

灯光晃得眼睛只能迷离地虚着，震耳欲聋的音乐让传进来的说话声刺得耳膜发疼。  
但有谁在乎钱权交易下说了些什么？  
将自己贴近对方一些，大腿不要拒绝触碰，喂到嘴边的酒喝下去不就好了。  
Loki没听清楚的那句话是“你会不会一刀拉开我的喉咙？”  
但他给出的举动倒是令对方足够满意。  
各有所求，Loki也不急不躁，纸醉金迷的夜晚娱乐总会结束，他有求于人自然不会催促，而对方有他想得到的，想必不会逗留这种场面太久。  
况且，越是看起来淫靡浪荡，反而没有太多的不堪交易。  
男人也明白的很，肯用自己屁股交换利益的人也不会有太多的头脑，他们是来谈合作的，不是来谈苟合的。  
色相用在哪些人身上，这个看似无害的家伙心里自然有一杆尺。  
所以当Loki在这个有趣的酒店房间里解着自己的衣扣坐在他大腿上的时候，男人选择了将Loki衣服合上。  
“这件事我们可以晚些时候再做。”  
相视而沉默，心照不宣，这笔生意有得谈。

米德加德是个科技之城，代表着未来，甚至可以说他们会提前走进未来。科学与技术在那里相辅相成，占据着八个城邦最中心的区域，然而不管是要争夺或是建交，都需要通过米德加德这个中立区。  
换言之，城市不算太大，但还没有谁能攻下来，除非他们主动合作，否则防御系统一旦开启，等着两边的只有铩羽而归，白白损失经济和资源。  
Loki是被这个男人亲自带进米德加德的，要归功于他们五六年间相对频繁的合作，可能还要加上一点身体上的关系，Loki帮男人解决了不少华纳海姆安插过来的眼线，干净利落没有被发现端倪是他成为回头客的主要因素。  
而身体上则是你情我愿，Loki需要在特殊难熬的时期解决问题，那个男人恰巧遇上了也就当做是帮个举手之劳的忙，但是这么不敏感的Omega实在罕见，没什么情调却令人不免恻隐。  
“不用我再给你陈述一遍了吧？”也许一会儿也要脱，Loki干脆没去将扣子重新扣上。  
“当然不用，作为…”打断自己调整了一下措辞，男人才继续说下去，“你们，的援军我知道的可能不会少。”  
Loki走到窗前的小型餐桌边坐下，玻璃上显示的浅蓝色文字很温柔，除了告知室内外的温度和当前移动却无感的速度，还有点选餐品调整房内灯光一系列基本选项。  
很有意思，Loki要了杯樱桃口味的起泡酒，小餐桌向他闪烁了三秒的灯光，本以为眼前的虚拟影像只是预告制作流程，没想到当调制完成，实物也立刻出现。  
“老实说，这个我只在游戏里玩过。”  
“把幻想变成现实不好吗？每个人都做过这种梦，但又只能仅限于做梦。”  
窗户外面的风景变成了幽暗的海底，水中的生物都是这块属于米德加德海域里特有的。  
“说吧，海底无法监听，你也别误会，我只是以防万一。”  
“那个臭婊子有一支队伍负责提供魔法支持和治疗援助，你知道的，华纳海姆有很多不为人知的魔法。”Loki戳了戳窗户，吓跑了一条粉红色的小生物，“不过首领的儿子在我手里，我把他藏起来了。”  
他对Gullveig的称呼在背后永远不会如人前一样尊敬而动听，巫婆、婊子、贱货都是张口就来，不过Loki同样也清楚自己只会在Gullveig口中被叫得更难听。  
“你交回去的时候还能有一口气吗？”  
“那你可太高看我了，我对一个孩子还不至于下手。”Loki说这话的时候眼光随着睫毛的垂落而黯淡。  
一方面他自己的遭遇是连锁反应，另一方面，他这辈子估计也很难有孩子。  
“我想要的希望和你不会有冲突。”  
“至少目前不会。”Loki深谙男人需要的是华纳海姆秘法的资源，好让他去延展米德加德的科技，作为一个梦想家，怎么会少了魔法这么奇幻的元素。  
“Wow~”眼神没有避讳地在Loki身上游走了一番，梦想家从话里读出了这个刺客的后续计划，“这么说你要去阿斯加德？那也许真的会某一天在战场上相见。”  
“真的到了那一天再说吧，蜜糖。”  
Loki要的是女巫的心脏，要华纳海姆从世界地图上消失，要阿斯加德孤立无援。  
金钱和权利才是他能信赖的东西，二十年他没学会隐忍和认命，相反仇恨一直在给他撑腰。  
Tony Stark没这么复杂，华纳海姆或是阿斯加德的存亡对他来说牵不起波澜，只不过现在帮着Loki有他所想得到的东西而已，反之，如果和华纳海姆站在一条线上，即便赢下了战争，Loki口中的巫婆能给自己的资源恐怕连他所需的百分之一都没有。  
他既不愿分担战后灾民，也不愿再耗损资源浪费时间去反攻华纳海姆争夺秘术。  
Loki的野心要更加坚定，最重要的是他再有手段和人脉，最终还是孤军奋战，Tony倘若要的是阿斯加德的部分领土，是不会选择承担这份风险的。  
“也就你这么叫我。”  
Tony对这个称呼说不上什么感觉，不喜欢也不厌恶，但要是换一个人这么喊他恐怕也不行。  
递过去手机，他并不担心自己的系统会被攻击或者监视，上面全息影像模拟出的是作战流程和中途撤退的计划。  
“我会把战场彻底分割，一部分先行进入阿斯加德的让他们没法后退，剩下的我将他们滞留在后方，城里只有精英和你想要的人，我不会出手去帮你，因为我得保证被我拦截下的队伍不会转火我那里，毕竟你们华纳海姆人口可是真的多，作战的军队都抵得上那些小地方全部人口。”Tony附上一份口述的说明，他不能指望每个人都看得明白自己太过超前的产物。  
“我会把掌控秘术的部族交给你，但我也不负责让他们开口。”  
Loki厌恶地皱着眉头，似乎是想起了令他作呕的回忆，手中的酒杯几乎要被捏碎在指尖。  
掌管秘法的部族里出了两个能力数一数二的叛徒，他们渴望金钱和淫欲，所以背叛于他们而言可不是耻辱。  
“怎么了？”拿回手机的同时Tony顺道挽救了一下奄奄一息的杯子，“有什么不好解决的吗？”  
“没有。”  
Loki下意识地去否认，这是他的本能。  
谎言、完善的说辞都是掩盖真相的第一道工序，他不恨那两个法师的贪得无厌，只恨自己急于求成交付了谈妥的价钱却被附加了条件。  
他可以掏出匕首来个两败俱伤，然而功亏一篑的代价他又承受不起。  
被折磨了两个晚上才换来的最终协议是Loki想都不愿意想起的事，此刻提及，免不了又是一阵厌恶和自我唾弃。  
“说出来啊，都这个节骨眼了，能互相帮一手就别客气了。”  
“床上说？”  
“嗯？”Tony迟疑了，这个人从来不是个特别主动的角色。  
“资质不好，技术还不算差吧。”起身脱了衣服扔在不远处的床上，Loki步步逼退了眼前的梦想家，“帮我忘掉一些事情。”  
至少这个男人在Loki眼里要好上千万倍有余。  
今夜也不会再送Loki回去，既然有要求，Tony也无所谓去满足他，尊重了这个人的习惯关了灯，让小小的空间里只留下信息素在纠缠。

“你就一点感觉都没有？”  
两个人的下身贴合的紧密，Loki修长的双腿圈着Tony的腰身，顺从地配合他的律动，但是对于在其他地方暧昧的触摸和抚弄，他着实没有感受到什么情动的快感。  
“你喜欢来点情趣的话我可以配合你表演，我的演技绝对能拿奖。”  
Tony浅浅地笑了一声，低头去吻了Loki，他可不想让这张嘴吐露出虚假的呻吟，太有挫败感了，还不如去仔细品尝这个人柔软的唇和他争个吻技的高下。  
“为什么做爱不喜欢开灯？”  
没有分出个胜负，Tony再不停止那个太久的吻，可能会因为窒息而软掉。  
“可以有点想象空间…你…太深了…”指甲陷进Tony胳膊上的皮肤里，也许会留下痕迹，但Loki确实有点痛苦，虽然这句话他指的并不是这个男人。  
算是他为数不多的真话。  
“换做其他人可能只会觉得你这样说在调情。”Tony想要退出来一点让身下的人好受一些，却被纠缠着自己的双腿夹得更紧。  
“没事，我听说阿斯加德人的阴茎更大，我得习惯。”  
Tony在灯亮起之前气绝地翻了个白眼，他应该让这个嘴巴毒辣的Omega给自己口交到说不出来话的。  
把他想象成未知的人，还要隐晦地嘲笑自己不如其他人尺寸大…  
“你信不信我现在就能标记你？”  
威胁似的轻轻顶弄了一下紧窒的小穴深处的柔软入口，Tony就不信这个人没有在害怕。  
“你脑子有毛病吗？”Loki忍耐了一下有些诡异的感觉，好在不是很疼，“标记我？那你不如去找个公用的Omega，说不定他们还能生，再不济碰一碰都是软得全是水。”  
Tony抓过枕边的一条黑色内裤塞了Loki的嘴。  
“安静点吧。”  
其实Loki要怎么诋毁自己跟他无关，但不知道是不是肉体关系时间久了，他挺烦听到这些话的，谁规定Omega必须生孩子和生来被操了？  
他所认识的一些Omega，除了特殊时期在力量上逊色了一些，平时哪一点比不上Alpha？自己应该研究出点能让一个Alpha一生也只能标记一次的东西。  
“再让我说两件事我就闭嘴。”  
塞在嘴里的一团布料起不到任何作用，Loki扯出来丢在一边，攀着上方男人的肩膀将他拉近自己。  
“咬我一口，战场上的Alpha太多了，我不想有意外，还有…”贴上Tony的耳朵，Loki说得平静而残忍，“送给你的两个法师，用完之后杀了他们。”  
这让Tony有些难办，他不会主动去夺取什么人的性命，战争带来的伤亡不可避免，产除异己和间谍是情势所逼，但若真的让他亲自去解决两条人命，可能做不到。  
不过…  
“我答应你会让他们在我那里触犯一些法律，自然活不了太久。”  
Loki也明白这是Tony的底线了，有结果就行，过程就不要太苛求了。  
咬上男人的喉结舔舐了一阵，Loki拉过对方的手摸向自己耳朵和后面的一小块肌肤：“我这里还算有点感觉。”  
“也没什么特别的。”  
“蜜糖你知道自己很口是心非吗？”  
对于埋在自己耳边停不下挑逗和舔弄的人，Loki难得享受着淡淡的快感，却还要遭受Tony的心口不一。  
“说好闭嘴的。”  
默默地在心里摇了摇头，Loki不再说话，双手顺着Tony结实的腰侧滑向他的臀部，抬起腰让自己和他贴得更加没有缝隙…

战争如期而至，即便是现代科技到达顶峰的今日，战乱所带来的依然还是恐慌和伤亡，最倒霉的永远都是平民。  
Gullveig所在的宫殿Loki近几年已经很少踏足了，高大的首领守在殿外进退两难，他无心背叛华纳海姆，但软肋确实是自己的孩子。  
Loki脸上还有伤，贴合身体的战衣黑中带着暗金，他让首领带着人撤退，顺手甩过一块晶体，告知对方那个孩子还安全。  
“带着那帮法师去城外，有人和你接应，我劝你照我说的做。”Loki展开手掌里的微型远程控制器，“如果有人回头，我不介意杀个孩子。”  
看得出首领带人走的那种不甘心，但Loki这么些年也摸清了这个人的死穴，不怕他会拿儿子的性命做博弈。

“现在只剩下我们两个了。”  
落下的步伐几乎没有声音，Loki看向远处渐渐放大的身影，恨不能踏碎脚下的琉璃砖。  
“你这是准备了多少年，上了多少个人的床才换来的。”  
Gullveig端坐于纯白镶嵌着金色的座椅上，握紧了手中的注满了浅金色光辉的细长法杖，纯洁神圣得犹如她盘梳起的长发，没有人会觉得她是个邪恶又野心四溢的女巫。  
“嗯…”故作沉疑地拉长了尾音思考着，Loki没有减缓移动的频率，“我也数不清了，但是我得感谢你教会了我这样的方法。”  
“你为什么不懂得感恩我救了你这个婊子的命？”  
“真巧，我私下也是这么叫你的。”  
抽出两把匕首悬于掌心，复制出成倍的数量形成一张锋利的网在瞬间袭向尚且还保持着优雅的女人。  
Loki知道这种程度的攻击自然伤不了Gullveig多少。  
长裙的柔滑下摆随着主人的起身流连于座椅，扫过一层层台阶，手中法杖的逐渐变得不再通透充满圣光，缓缓染上了浑浊和黑暗。  
Loki的魔法抵挡不了几次高阶法术的冲击，他难以近身，加上一路而来的消耗的战损，面对法力强大的女巫终归占了下风。  
一道禁锢的魔法从脚下升起，Loki被缠住了，光圈延展成蔓藤爬上了他的腿、腰、手臂，最后绕上了脖子。  
“我在走过来的途中还念着二十年的感情，打算把你送给征战归来的士兵，听说你不能生是吧？我倒想看看能不能强行让你怀上…但我又后悔了，尽管你万里挑一，可也过于危险，我的寿命很长，下次要找个听话的，能力不够强就多找几个，死一个也不会可惜。”抚摸着Loki的脸，女巫脸上表现出的遗憾虚假到了极致。  
她没继续上演亲情戏码。  
法杖插进地面，充盈的能量将琉璃裂开了新的花纹，Gullveig催动可以致命的魔法对准了Loki的心脏。  
“你藏着的一本秘法宝典被我偷换了，虽然维持的时间很短暂，但是你真的太大意了。”  
女巫看着眼前将死之人被释放出去的法术幻化成了沙石，反应过来Loki在身后的时候却已经太晚，穿透进了胸腔的利刃不再是假象。  
“你的心脏竟然是红色的？”  
Loki的腕力和他的外表是绝对的不相衬，也感谢于这对女巫赐予的匕首越使用竟越锋利，否则要分离开这具老骨头可太费劲了。  
在手中跳跃了两秒便不再动弹，未散去的体温让Loki觉得恶心，躺在地上的尸体在心脏离体后变得苍老，迅速腐朽成了骸骨。  
“老东西…害我不能带着你的全尸去表示我的诚意了。”  
踩碎不堪一击的尸骨，Loki捡起不再能够使用的法杖将它变成了盒子装进血肉模糊的女巫心脏，撕扯下还崭新的白色衣裙擦拭漫延到手腕的血迹，随后扔在这堆残破的骸骨上，起身离开光明耀眼的宫殿。  
撤离的平民有很多还是单身开着车，Loki顺手拦下了一辆，只要他做出点恐惧害怕的表情，没人会拒载他。  
“你受伤了啊？”驾驶座上敦厚老实有些胖的男人睨了一眼Loki手上残留的血渍。  
“嗯，所以我想赶紧离开。”  
“我也是，太可怕了打起仗来，你要去哪儿，如果顺路我先送你吧。”  
“那真的太感谢了。”Loki冲着愿意帮助自己的人灿然微笑，他清楚这个人即使绕路也会将他送到目的地。  
“说吧去哪？”  
“阿斯加德。”  
“那可真是有点远，还在交战，得绕一下，可能需要十多个小时，你要是受伤就睡会儿吧。”  
“嗯。”  
Loki看似完全信任临时结伴的路人，然而当他闭上眼睛的时候，右手里的锋利刀刃不曾收起过。  
他仿佛是睡了一个好觉，是被身边的人推醒的，告知他已经到了目的地。  
有些迷茫地下了车，Loki心头涌上了少有的歉意，疲惫的司机脸上都是熬夜的痕迹，但却是实实在在地将他送了过来。  
“再见。”  
随后也不再有其他要求地离去。

一路走过能看到车辆来来回回，应该是打赢了只进来一部分的华纳海姆人，现在在做善后的处理。  
Loki找了个看起来像是指挥官的人，告诉他自己来自华纳海姆，献上女巫的心脏并配合地举起双手表示没有敌意。  
“带我去见Thor Odinson，我还有更大的惊喜。”


	3. Chapter 3

【第三章、好久不见】

Loki和Thor是在阿斯加德宫殿后面悬浮于空中的花海见面的，宁静灿烂得与世隔绝，似乎外面残留着血腥味的空气都是另外一个世界…

阿斯加德大概是金色的？Loki看着眼前的画面不免疑惑。

午后的红日、阳光覆盖的湖面、一只撒欢的黄金猎犬和一头金发的男人笑得好看到盖过了风景。  
被告知了有人来找Thor才挥手让狗自己去玩，坐在花海里抬头看着来人。  
第一印象令年轻的阿斯加德君主震撼。  
太像了…  
听说这个人来自华纳海姆，有没有可能…  
有没有渺茫的可能当年还有人活了下来？

“好久不见。”  
Loki先行开了口，微笑里透露着多年未见的害羞不安，眼神中的光彩和自信却坚定不移，任谁都不会觉得这是刻意和作假。  
“你…你是？”  
金发的君主注视着对方，那双森林同色的眼睛没有错，轮廓五官依稀还有小时候的模样，尽管稚嫩可爱早已被时间和成长吞噬殆尽，换上了带着攻击性的魅力。  
其实就算是冒充的也不要紧，Thor宁可有人愿意花这份心机来哄骗一下他二十年以来的遗憾。  
“我是。”Loki弯下腰伸手捞出被他眼尖所发现的一条编发呈于掌心，“看来我来对地方了，你还没把我忘了。”  
淡到需要一阵能吹乱花草的风拂过才能闻到的信息素被Loki释放得恰当到极致，比生疏要亲昵，比暧昧要矜持，并且顺带着告诉Thor他是个Omega.  
没有拒绝手臂上多出的力量，Loki放松身体任由自己被Thor抱住。  
怀抱充满了温柔和暖意，几乎要融化掉Loki的戒备，但这于他而言却是毒品一样啃噬精神的存在…  
太阳偏移了一些刺在两人中间，Thor松开怀里的人，局促地拍着Loki的肩、胳膊，又使劲捏了他的脸，想要确认面前不是什么克隆人或是仿生人。  
看到Loki脸上一道不算浅的伤口才打消了Thor不敢相信的念头。  
他活到现在，未免一帆风顺得让人嫉妒，连投胎都是最会投的那种。  
生下来就有个王位要继承，天赋让他还是个英勇无畏的战士，父母交托给他的阿斯加德已经是个成熟完整的城邦，强悍的军队先进的科技，各个区域都是最尖端和忠诚的首领在负责，他还有个神乎其神的姐姐常年维护着周边小城。  
要说遗憾，一是父母没有太过长寿。  
另外一个，不仅是Thor自己的，也是Odin在弥留之际的遗憾——他接收到求援的消息已经太晚了，假如，假如那个孩子还活着，一定要好好对他…不管你小时候是不是开玩笑，都一定要好好对他…  
如今这个人就在自己眼前，将他生命中的缺憾给补上，Thor在这个瞬间是感恩的，哪怕以后自己会为此付出点代价都在所不惜。

重逢容易让人忘乎所以，Loki被兴奋过了头的人拉着到处闲逛，从明媚到天空彻底暗下来，耳边全是Thor的各种往事，但是Loki全都默默记了下来…  
通过一道彩虹色的桥，站在阿斯加德的最高处，俯瞰大半个城邦和整个宫殿，这里的夜晚要更动人心魄，连星光都很偏心地特别明亮。  
Loki问身边语调都像溶了糖的男人，你就这么相信我不是冒充的。  
Thor反问：“你愿意兑现那个承诺吗？”  
“……可是我没有家了。”沉默了半天，Loki不置可否地说了这么一句。  
目视着城市里的灯火，缩小成了各种星星点点，Loki将眼神里的野心隐藏在了展现出的伤心之后。  
“我这二十年没有机会来这里找你，时间越久，更没有信心你还能把那些事情当真…”蹲下身子，Loki弹了弹一株草，惊走上面停息着的蝴蝶，“我得做点什么才能让你信赖我…老实说我等待昨天的机会挺久的，但我能给你的也只是Gullveig的心脏，不知道算不算得上诚意？”  
墨翠色的眼中充满了不安，Loki蜷在那里像只逃荒出来的猫咪，似乎是用尽了自己的能力和筹码想要换取一些安逸和温暖。  
“其实你也不用白白收留我的，我挺厉害的，魔法也精通一些，但是最擅长的还是刺杀，你有解决不掉或者不方便出面动手的麻烦交给我就可以了…”眨眼想了想，Loki又适时宜地补充，“这么多年苦不是白受的，要不是那个巫婆总虐待我，我可能比你都要高，你应该知道我们种族的成年人两米随便长…”  
Thor回馈来的心疼神色被Loki尽收眼底，他此番前来的顺利要比想象得简单。  
昨天的争夺战说来也奇怪，Thor连亲自上场的准备都做好了，结果轻易得让他失了兴趣，现在听起来，除了米德加德的突然倒戈，看来Loki也是个关键。  
不过Thor没有丝毫的怀疑和猜测，换做是他也不会善待一个被自己亲手灭了整个种族的孤儿，这和养了一头狼在身边没有区别。  
所以Loki这么多年是遭受到了多少难以想象的对待才活下来？如今拼上性命换取了自由，将他当做唯一的港湾，还用上了这么直白的投诚方式，说出口的自我推荐实在令他心酸又不忍觉得可爱。  
刚要开口说什么，Thor的手环震动了几下，全息影像告知他现在有点战后的事情需要马上去处理。  
“我先安排人带你去休息吃点东西。”Thor抓抓头发，顿时涌上不少歉意，“忘记吃饭了都，我的错，我保证尽快处理完就去找你，千万不要离开好吗？”  
他很想丢开一切事情只陪着Loki，但他终究不是个不负责任的君主，战损的细节他必须要清楚，战后的安置和马上要去拿下的资源领土他也必须亲自给出计划。

Loki在Thor的安排下被对待得如同最尊贵的宾客，吃完了昂贵的晚餐，所谓临时安排的房间比他所住过的任何地方都要好，送他来的人还不停地询问是否满意，如果有任何要求一定要随意吩咐。  
一路上的道谢和轻声作答让人没法不觉得他是个谦逊有礼的绅士，侍者脸上哪怕是再职业的笑容都因为Loki的暖意而变得真诚。  
目送接待自己的人离开，合上房门的时候，Loki发现电子锁呈现出的颜色确实和自己的瞳色相近，再去尝试了几个设备，但凡是有确认信号的，都很统一的是比国际惯例深了不少的绿色。  
看来Thor八岁时候任性的决定还真的付出了实际行动。

早早地沐浴完毕，Loki在衣柜里挑选了很久，放弃了他穿起来会过于性感的睡袍而拿出了分体式的睡衣，长裤丢在床上，只套了件上衣，喝杯茶的时间，如他料想一样听到了敲门声。  
按下墙上的开关，门应声而开。  
Thor进来第一眼看到的便是桌上洒落的茶水和匆忙在穿裤子的Loki，丝滑的布料从Loki白皙的脚背一点点遮盖到修长的小腿，最后沿着大腿的曲线而上，将圆润的臀部也全部包裹起来。  
很诱人，但一直被上衣衣角盖住的重点部位没流露出色情。  
“在家一个人习惯了。”  
“我就是担心你在这里不习惯。”Thor说着走到浴室门边，拉开墙上的柜子，翻找出一盒没有开封过的药。  
“什么东西伤的？”剥掉包装旋开方形的盖子，Thor指尖蘸取了顺滑的膏体点在Loki脸上，“你到现在都没处理？已经有点肿了。”  
“好像是弓箭，当时太混乱我没看清…疼…”  
这种皮肉伤Loki太习以为常了，他压根就忘得干净，但既然招来了关心干脆也就顺水推舟喊了疼。  
“我还以为你在华纳海姆至少会过得很安逸。”放轻了手中的力道，Thor仔细地将边上一些小擦伤也都涂抹完，“我应该不放弃找你的。”  
Loki嘴角牵起淡淡的笑意，将心中的不屑掩藏得很好。  
如果不是你虚伪的父亲，现在我们或许真的孩子都有了。  
“对啊，你就该一直找我，少让我受些苦。”Loki抬头看着关心自己的男人，没有认真扣上的衣领暴露了整片锁骨，他知道上面有道疤，几年前打斗留下的，但他并不会解释，权当是为之前所说的遭遇留下的伏笔。  
“我的错。”  
伸手抚上色泽浅淡的痕迹，Thor无法用自己风光无限的二十年去想象Loki的痛苦，如果当年约顿海姆的科技和通信哪怕只要再先进一点点，Odin一定能赶得过去，至少不会让那个梦幻的小城市从地图上被抹去，也有极大的可能性在那个时候就把Loki带回来。  
覆上那只手，Loki眼里闪烁着期待和紧张：“晚上说得话是认真的吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“要我兑现承诺的那句。”  
“当…当然！”兴奋到话都没办法说得利索，Thor以为下午Loki的沉默代表了拒绝，都不敢再问甚至抱有幻想，此刻被主动提起，无论真假他都必须将自己的意愿说出来，“这里就是你的家，你要是觉得它跟着我太久了，我明天就在其他区域给你建造新的宫殿，我认识特别一流的设计师，什么风格的都有…”  
“但是最后我们还得住在一起啊，何必呢？”  
“吵架了可以离家出走。”  
Thor想说小时候Frigga和Odin吵起来的时候，妈妈总说要离家出走但又没走成的原因一定是没有去处。  
可话到嘴边终究还是被自己蠢得笑出了声。  
原来每次吵架后Odin说工作忙跑去外面两三天未归是被赶了出去。  
带着大堆的礼物回来恐怕也不是所谓的纪念品，毕竟Frigga可不是会把纪念品每天穿戴在身上的女人。  
“吵架了你应该出去睡。”Loki轻轻吻了Thor的手背，“如果你不嫌弃我来兑现承诺晚了十年。”  
Thor拼命摇头的样子让Loki觉得傻透了。  
“我还要再确认一下你没有像那个时候说的，我迟到一天你就和别人结婚。”  
“绝对没有，我一直是单身，全阿斯加德都知道。”  
“为什么？”难道做阿斯加德的君主还要向所有人民通报自己的婚姻状态吗？  
“想和我结婚的人能排到米德加德。”Thor说得是实话，不管是政治利益还是真心喜欢他，他确实很受欢迎。  
“那我真的不能再晚来一步了。”  
扯住Thor衣领拉向自己的力量有些不容拒绝，Loki强硬得带了些许撕咬的吻却让Thor觉得连痛都富含着甜蜜。  
Loki想把主动的机会让给Thor，然而结束了漫长的亲吻之后却没了后续动作。  
面对歪着脑袋咬着下唇的Loki，年轻的阿斯加德君主僵硬地不知道是该去脱面前人的衣服还是先躺下。

二十八岁的处男让空气里的信息素都变得尴尬…

“我来吧…”  
熟练地解开Thor的衬衣，为男人脱掉裤子的时候则将绵软的亲吻留在了找不出一丝不完美的躯体上。  
“不要厌恶我有些经验就好。”  
轻推着Thor压进床里，Loki娴熟的技巧让生涩的Alpha根本招架不住，烙印在肌肤上的每一个吻都在点燃Thor的欲火。  
成人影片和游戏总接触过，再不济生理知识也没学得不及格，Thor趁着对方脱光自己的时候单手圈住了他的腰逆转了当前的位置。  
发尾和项链扫过Loki的下巴，纵使对调情和前戏都没有感觉，但如何挑起一个人的情欲和兽性Loki早就学得游刃有余，他望着Thor的眼睛入神，张嘴衔住项链上小小的闪电吊坠将Thor带向自己，亦是带进欲望的深渊。  
出于本能的举动是亲吻和舔咬，无论是肩头、脖子还是胸口都是一种占有的暗示，Thor的唇齿在掠过那些淡色疤痕的时候总是温柔的，然而流连在那两颗粉色的乳头上时又难以自控地反复吮吸挑弄，上瘾一样。  
宽大又修长的手掌抚摸过Loki的腰，肌肉精致而紧实，但线条却极为诱人，Thor不禁想起那身被Loki换掉的黑色轻装，其实可以设计得再完美一些。  
Loki微微侧过头蹙着眉，轻浅的低吟没有被咬住，露出的脖子被散乱的黑发映衬得几乎要用上嫩白这种造作的形容，若隐若现的颈后腺体更是撩拨得Thor心绪再也平静不下来。  
顶着自己的性器硬度十足，粗略估计的尺寸让Loki张开的双腿显得有些不自然，尽管这在Thor眼里是紧张和羞怯，可Loki自己很清楚他是真的有些怕。  
而且他不可能去说后穴的湿润大部分是来自沐浴时做过的润滑，只希望这个处男不要太鲁莽。  
胸口上的软粒被舔舐得红肿发硬，但是该死的依然没有任何兴奋的快感，反倒是在这么下去，会变成另一种怪异的折磨。  
“进来…Thor…”  
将腿打开得更大一些，他的韧性还算可以，否则一个连腿都踢不上去的刺客早就死一万次了。  
阴茎顶端抵在湿软的穴口，Loki紧张得臀部都瑟缩了一下，他要是个合格的Omega，也许会饥渴得疯狂扭腰求着对方狠狠插入。  
拍掉床头的开关，让屋内顿时陷入黑暗，Loki断断续续的呻吟让Thor不要停下，但实际上他只是不想被发现已经疼软掉的事实。  
“Loki你好紧…”终于全根没入的男人不由感叹着从未体验过的紧窒，如不是性别上的优势，恐怕他现在就会射出来。  
“是你…太大了…”抬起胳膊搂住Thor的脖子，指尖在那周围留下了不少印记，慢慢呼吸着去适应一点点开始律动的凶器。  
尺寸的关系很容易就顶弄到了深处小小的宫口，这让Loki的小腹发酸，也仅仅是一闪而过的酸麻，他试图去捕捉这种难得的感觉，但很遗憾在瞬间就消失得无影无踪…  
“再…用力一点…”被撑开的胀痛和刚进入时的撕裂感渐渐消失，Loki想要试试自己是不是就真的那么畸形，低声诱惑着Thor再卖力一些，“快一点也不要紧…”  
食髓知味的第一次避免不了失控，情欲没有对Loki起效，却死死拽住了Thor，学坏很容易，前五分钟还不得要领，此刻已是掌握了十足的技巧，每几下撞击之后的抽离都几乎完全撤出来，然后再次用力得顶到最深处。  
他听不出Loki口中倾泻出的美妙呻吟是装的，连偶尔发出的低低哀求都是恰到好处的调情，所以当Loki带着哭腔让他不要进入到里面的时候，Thor找不到任何理由强行继续。  
精液没有浇灌进生殖腔，没有成结做体内的标记，Loki被男人温柔地抱了好一会儿才缓过神，打开灯对上充满希冀的眼神，Loki将残忍的拒绝化作了最柔软的刀。  
“我不会走了，等我们想要孩子的时候再标记好吗？”  
“都听你的。”

熟睡的君主趴在Loki身边，沉稳的呼吸没有一点防备心，敏锐的知觉和他的处男身份一起因为这个失而复得的人抛到了九霄云外。  
Loki转动着手上的戒指，目光流连在Thor的颈侧，用不上三成的力量就可以毁了他，不死也会是个废物。  
但国仇家恨不是这样报的。  
他不能刺杀完成之后被整个大陆通缉，一辈子隐姓埋名做人，而阿斯加德会有新的人来接手，或许是Thor的亲人或许是他早就安排好的秘密人选。自己呢？没有钱没有权力，空有一个“刺杀阿斯加德君主”的成就，还是负面的，连个起义和除暴都不算，因为Thor是个受欢迎没有任何劣迹的君主。  
而且他的野心远远不仅于此。


	4. Chapter 4

【欠一笔债】

刺客一般都没有赖床的习惯，甚至并不喜欢这种能够麻痹人精神的家具。  
但是来到阿斯加德的三个多月，Loki有三分之一的时间都做不到往日那样睁眼就能即刻翻身下床——破了一个战士般男人的处，这让他上瘾。  
也让Loki清醒过来后总要花一点时间去适应酸痛的腰和腿，发情期早就过了该出现的日期，不知是已经被压制了还是吓到不敢来。  
说是住在了金宫和Thor相邻的卧室，但几乎每晚都睡在一起，总会有一间房是空着的。

掀开被子下了床，被折腾了半夜的腰好受了很多，Loki进了浴室随意洗了个澡，擦着头发整理着今天出门要带的东西。  
手机、表、眼镜、戒指、阿斯加德货币，还有Thor为他新打造的两把匕首。  
Loki最终还是将它们收进了盒子，还没有到用上的时候，而且这幅武器里有没有藏着定位谁又知道呢，于他的行动计划太不方便了。  
这三个多月来，自己跟着Thor对阿斯加德有了相对程度的了解，他的特殊身份也没有令人起疑。如今华纳海姆即将从版图上消失，资源和土地也被瓜分殆尽，Loki作为献上了女巫心脏的投诚者，既是约顿海姆唯一的幸存下来的人又是和Thor有着“婚约”的Omega，他甚至可以说是受到欢迎和拥戴的。  
Loki原以为自己的节奏会很慢，建立信任需要很多条件，Thor的态度尽管已十分明了，然而一个城邦的君主不会没有城府和头脑，上了他的床，充其量只是他的附属品，实权和经济依旧是无法去碰触的高压线。  
但也许是十数年刺杀和间谍的经验积累，让Loki有了对同类异常敏锐的嗅觉，即便那个每天戴着厚重眼镜的年轻人其貌不扬，只会一成不变地整理着资料和文件，可接过东西揣进裤兜里潜意识操纵的习惯性动作Loki不会看走眼，以及那双镜片背后佯装着畏缩的目光却会在落单之时散发出野兽般的锋利。  
Loki则掩饰得更加完美，没有暴露出能被同类闻到的蛛丝马迹，他在人前总是乖巧得像个很快就会为年轻的君主生下孩子的Omega，优雅和礼貌一直以来都是他最强大的伪装，所以当他今天撞见那个间谍被复制走手机里的信息时，还是微笑着接受了道歉。

三天后上午十点，阿斯加德极西之地、和尼福尔海姆的交界，Thor会去英灵殿祭拜父母，一个人，没有随行。

Thor身边亲近的人都知道这是Odin和Frigga去世之后每年不变的行程，但并不是个公开的消息，毕竟那个地方除了一座英灵殿，有的只是荒芜和丛林，Thor不喜欢大张旗鼓地缅怀，一直以来都是独自前往。  
知道这个行程的人是少数，但绝对不止Loki一个。  
所以是一条真实又安全的讯息。

“你真的不和我一起去吗？”  
早上的天气有点阴，Loki正将那条经常被自己咬着的项链塞进Thor的衬衫领口，听到这句最后尝试的提议，还是摇了摇头，扣上了最后一颗扣子，拿过早就挑选好的领带绕过Thor的衣领，手指灵活地穿梭于绸缎之间：“我还没准备好，下次吧。”  
和衣冠楚楚的Thor不同，Loki只穿了件单薄的睡衣，懒得去系上的腰带更是没有掩饰肌肤上的斑斑驳驳。  
Thor没克制住去伸手摸了摸胸口一块最明显的吻痕，他其实无意咬得那么重，只是近来在愈加熟练频繁的性事中，他发现Loki并不像外界对于Omega描述形容的那样敏感脆弱，他偶尔没控制住的粗暴Loki也没有表达过拒绝。  
而且…Loki的高潮看起来总有一些…强迫？  
“咳…”  
喉咙被轻轻勒得发痒，Thor才咳嗽着回了神。  
“想什么呢？”拨弄回自己故意收紧的领带，Loki反复扣上又解开西装外套上唯一的单扣，一时拿不定主意哪样更好看，“需要正式一点吗？”  
“我父母有多随和你还不清楚吗？”解决了Loki的纠结，Thor没去管自己敞开的外套，“他们不会在意这些表面功夫的。”  
“是吗…”  
看似在反问Thor的不拘小节，实则Loki真正想质问的却是那句“不在意表面功夫”，若真的不在意，何必当年做得那么完美，完美到自己看着父母战死都还相信你们会来。  
“那我走了？”  
“怎么去？”  
“彩虹桥传送过去，不过…”Thor为难地想要抓抓头，却在触碰到一丝不苟的发型后转为挠了挠眉毛，“去很方便，回来就有些麻烦，毕竟是交界的地方，没有设置往返的传送。”  
“去别的城邦也都是单程吧？”  
“对，不过跨越城区目前只有我才有权限，只要不离开阿斯加德，所有人都可以任意选择站点传送，你还没记得吗？”往自己口袋中放置着随身物品，Thor的眼睛并没有离开要有一两天看不到的人。  
“我只是想确认一下自己真的被你困在了阿斯加德，万一哪天想离家出走都没有地方可以挑。”  
“等我回来就带你去设置权限。”  
在Loki唇上留下告别的亲吻，Thor必须得走了，他此行结束之后还要越过边界去见一个人，越早出发，回来得也可以更早。  
像个陷入热恋期的毛头小子，恨不得时时刻刻都和喜欢的人黏在一起，所有的疲惫、缺觉、困乏都被热情和激情赶去见了鬼。

英灵殿并不会那么死气沉沉，即使在靠近尼福尔海姆的地方，也身披着辉煌，通往大殿的一路上，石像守护着的祭坛里，火焰似乎永远不会熄灭。  
里面都是阿斯加德的英雄，基本上都被雕塑成了伟岸的形象，反倒是Odin和Frigga，只有一副恩爱的画像。  
与其说是祭拜，Thor来这里更像是回家和父母聊一聊一年来的工作、琐事，今天则带了好的消息——被催了数年的单身青年终于找到了结婚的对象。  
也算是了却了父母一生中最大的心愿。  
Thor说明年会带着下一代来，也会带着更强大的阿斯加德…  
在英灵殿逗留的时间并不长，Thor离开后进入了迷雾森林，穿过这篇区域可以通往尼福尔海姆。  
途中有些无聊，便给Loki打了电话，被嘲笑着这么发达的城市居然还有如此复古需要步行的地方。  
“你要不要看看这里，全是雾，而且越来越冷。”  
Thor说着打开了视频通讯，Loki那里却是一片黑暗。  
“你是要我看你的脸吗？能见度还可以啊，我都可以看到你头发掉了两根下来。”  
“哦抱歉！”  
调整了视角，Thor一路在给Loki介绍这块区域不迷路的方法，还有怎样能在此埋伏的技巧。

Loki听着，随口应答间切出了一份地图，上面闪烁的蓝点是Thor，自己则距离他只有一公里左右。  
早在Thor出发后的一个小时，他也将自己传送了过来，隐匿在暗处找寻了很久，都没有见到那个一定会在这里的同行。  
“你猜我要去找谁？”  
“你姐姐？”放出去只有胶囊大小的微型热感追踪出去，Loki脑子还在迅速整理着关于Thor的一切，“说起来，她今天为什么不和你一起去？”  
“我们一般不会一起去…而且最近她忙着将尼福尔和我们合并，不太能抽出身。”  
“听起来你们感情真不错。”  
“感情是感情，你是不知道她这个女人，也幸好你今天没和我来，否则她那张死人脸真能把你吓到…”  
Loki在观察周围能潜行的位置之余偶尔会瞥一眼屏幕，尖锐的眼神也就在转动眼球间看到了一抹极不易察觉的红色光线。

“趴下Thor！！”  
“嗯？”  
“快点！！！”  
即使已经在Loki的呼喊声中有所行动，但一发原本瞄准了Thor太阳穴的弩箭还是在他倒下的一瞬间射进了肩胛骨，剧烈的疼痛令Thor松开了手，附着在弩箭上的机关死死卡进了他的骨缝，连强行拔出这根东西都无计可施。  
肩头上附着有药，顺着血液麻痹了Thor，在他隐约看见有个身影靠近的时候，还是无法抵抗地晕了过去。

听着耳边的风，Loki心算着一切外在因素，反推出弩箭的方向和距离，弩箭不是枪械，有效射程会很短。  
所以他现在该去的地方是Thor身边而不是那个间谍的藏身之处。  
Loki的速度足够快，没入迷雾之中顷刻便像只敏捷的黑豹消失不见，脚下踏过的枯叶轻微地松动才确定是有人从上面离去。  
他是在千钧一发之际扑倒了那个正要给Thor心口一枪的间谍。  
精准地捏住了间谍的腕骨，连直接开枪反击的机会都没有给，骨头被折断的声音很清脆，当然叫喊声也很凄惨。  
一把匕首插在间谍的大腿上，偏离一寸就是动脉，另一把匕首则抵在喉间，Loki跪坐在男人的胸口，眼里尽是无聊。  
“解药。”  
“没有毒，只是麻药，剧毒会腐蚀箭头。”  
“想活命该说什么你清楚，愿意做个忠臣我给你自杀的机会。”Loki观察了一眼昏迷的男人，伤口处没有腐蚀，人也很安静，确实不会是毙命的剧毒，“看你的态度也不想死。”  
抬了抬下巴，Loki等着后话。  
间谍只是指了指自己衣服里面的口袋。  
“我们是同类，东西给你，你去邀功，我去逃命。”  
“好啊。”  
Loki从男人的怀中摸索出那份随身携带着的文件袋，粗略地确认了一下内容，随手便销毁了那张纸质的材料，留下了两张身份证件。  
“大家都是干这一行的，留条出路也没什么不对。”Loki左手移上了男人的颈侧，“但可惜我的出路并不在你这里呀…”  
戒指中的暗刺打进了穆斯贝尔海姆间谍的颈部，真正的剧毒蔓延开的速度甚至让这个倒霉的间谍来不及多痉挛两下，便已安静地僵直在原地。  
“真浪费。”  
没有了华纳海姆那些巫术的供应，Loki这剂毒药也成了最后一次使用，戒指彻底回归为一件装饰物。  
一件可以让Thor更爱他的装饰物。

处理完了小地方来的间谍，Loki还有个大块头要处理，架着Thor转悠了好久，找到个小湖泊，简单处理了伤口周围的的血污，用他从那个巫婆处学来的黑魔法模拟了一个弩箭的复制于眼前，随后小心翼翼地收起箭头上的每一个机关，不再让它卡在Thor的骨缝里。  
Loki的手腕不仅力量足够也非常精准，几乎没有带出一丝血肉地拔出了弩箭，在手中掂量了一下，Loki默默记住了质地与手感，一种他从前并未见过的金属。  
看着还没清醒的男人，Loki眼中没有多少暖意，他并非不会治愈的魔法，但也不想让Thor那么好受，便坐在了一旁，等待Thor自行清醒，也趁着空隙梳理起被销毁的那份资料，筹划起他的下一步计划…

待到下午，阳光透过迷雾穿进来，刺得Loki烦闷燥热，身体开始变得不太对，正犹豫要不要提前弄醒Thor，却见身旁的男人呢喃了一声逐渐转醒。  
“醒了？”  
Thor想睁眼，无奈阳光刺的眼皮胀痛。  
“慢慢来。”一只手遮在了他眼前，Thor渐渐恢复神智，眼前这只手上一些细碎的伤口都能看得清，看来自己这双眼睛还没问题。  
“你…受伤了？”挣扎着坐起身，肩胛骨的剧痛让Thor很是吃力，“你不该过来的。”  
“是不该不来。”Loki扶着男人坐好，用那件满是血污和褶皱的西装外套给他垫在了身后的石头上，“如果你还有力气，可以看看这个。”  
Loki将皮质的文件袋递到了Thor没受伤的那只手里：“安插在身边两年的眼线都没有察觉吗？是你太大意了还是手下养了闲人？”  
搁在膝盖，Thor单手将它打开，取出了里面的两块证件，唤醒之前单从外观来说没有任何差别，而启动之后就连自己也不能确定出真假，伪造的技术实在太过精湛。  
“我盯着他有段时间了，今天特意没和你一起来，还真的跟出了结果。”Loki松了松自己的衣领缓解着身体里的热量，“你回去以后该算算哪些人知道你私人的行程，当然也包括我。”  
“包括你？那我应该怀疑你什么？怀疑你故意泄露我的行踪然后再救我，用这么多此一举的方式获得我的信任？”Thor抬起没受伤的手抚着Loki的发尾，眼中的温柔流连在Loki的脸上，等着他的回眸对视，“就算你让我欠你一条命又怎么样呢？”  
“这可是你说的。”Loki拨开了靠近自己脖子的手，“别弄，热…你看我业务能力还可以吧，回去以后给我个一官半职？我是不介意你养着我，就怕你越来越憔悴，别人误以为你是个下不了我床的…唔…”  
话没说完，Loki突然打了个寒颤，可额上却起了层薄汗，这个该死的发情期推迟了那么久，竟然出现得这么尴尬。  
“怎么回事？”  
“你猜…”Loki胡乱将手按在了Thor腿上，无力地抓着他的西裤，“本来觉得要等你回来才会…”  
即使Loki的信息素很淡，但进入发情期也能准确地勾引到任何一个Alpha，尤其身边是Thor的情况下，更加没了收敛地肆无忌惮。  
“坚持一下，Loki…”焦急地重启了手机，Thor很快确认了自己所处的方位，“不远了，我们先去Hela那里。”  
“第一次和你姐姐见面，就是个发情的状态吗？”Loki摇了摇头，撑着Thor的膝盖站起了身，“速战速决，你有伤，就别动了。”  
扯下Thor的头绳为自己绑上，一会儿出力的人是自己，这半长不短的黑发势必会让他燥热难忍，尤其还有每次发情期都发烫发疼的腺体。  
“其实附近就有个干净的小湖泊…”一颗颗解开了修身帽衫的扣子，Loki没停下手去脱掉长裤，“但太可惜了，现在实在不是玩情趣的时候…”  
“回去以后我们去见面那天的花海…我补偿你…”  
说完Loki已跨坐上了Thor的腿，熟练地将西裤的腰带、拉链解开，内裤有些多余，Loki便干脆抓过一边的匕首给它了结了。  
“Loki…？”  
“我想尼福尔不会没有卖内裤的…只不过到那之前，你可能一路上有些…难受了…”  
Loki脸上的歉意带着些顽皮，Thor自然不会为了条内裤怪他，只是环境恶劣自己又受了伤，实在太过委屈Loki…  
发情期于Loki而言，无疑是最煎熬的，生理极度渴求Alpha的侵占，但仅仅只是一种病理性的需要，不这么做的话整个身体都叫嚣着不适，他清楚的记得有那么几次没有抑制剂和Alpha的情形——恐怕吸食毒品的那些烂人犯起毒瘾也没有那么糟糕。  
Loki恐惧那样的状况。  
会让他没有尊严、不懂得反抗，任何一个靠近自己的Alpha都能肆意玩弄…  
“…别急…”  
Thor没有受伤的右手圈住了Loki的腰，掌心在这个急着上了自己的人尾椎处温柔地抚摸着，想要缓解Loki已经痛到皱眉的不适。  
似乎…又有不太对劲的地方…  
平时这个Omega总是又紧又湿软…现在除了紧窒得连自己都不太好受，并没有那么湿润…  
“我又跑不掉的…你慢点…”蹭了蹭Loki的脖子，Thor亲吻着红痕未退的锁骨，舌尖挑逗起深陷的沟壑，深度是那么适合咬一口…  
“嗯…”  
呻吟究竟是因为快感还是疼痛Thor不得而知，他此刻也不过想让Loki好受一些，他以为通过爱抚和亲吻能够放松Omega的身体，令Omega沉沦情欲，变得柔软减少干涩。  
“没关系…我喜欢这样…”避开伤口环过Thor的脖子，Loki指尖若有若无地游走在Thor的耳朵，缓慢到能看清楚被自己挑逗的地方泛出害羞的粉色。  
自顾自地吞吐着Thor的性器，这样的尺寸要适应起来没个三五年确实不太可能，但比起生不如死的发情期，被塞满撑开的感觉犹如天堂了。  
“Loki…你是不是…”Thor在被紧紧吸附着的律动中寻回了一丝理智，问出了心中所想，“和我做爱没什么感觉…”  
“做你该做的…别问了…”解决废话的最好方法是堵住对方的嘴，Loki凑近男人还打算喋喋不休的唇，舌尖轻探了一下Thor的唇畔，“接吻止痛的知道吧？”  
在此之后没有听到Thor再多说一个字，他的舌头只能忙着应付Loki的纠缠，大概是心理作用使然，亦或只是单纯的情欲作祟，Thor觉得胳膊不再疼到无力动弹，双手抚上了Loki的腰侧，一点点向下捏住了臀肉。  
自己的手掌宽大手指修长，Loki的臀又紧实小巧，两者恰好成了一种掌控与被掌控的默契。  
接替了Loki有规律的起伏，Thor抓着手中的臀瓣快速有力地抽插顶弄，原本紧张干涩的甬道也渐渐柔软湿润起来。  
他不知道即使Loki再不正常，一个Omega的生理本能也必须会适应和接纳。  
Loki停下了接吻，一口咬住了Thor的耳朵，厮磨着送进去几句让人心痒的低喘，促使着Thor更为卖力。  
“我要是哪天真死在了你的床上，我就把阿斯加德送给你。”奋力一顶，Thor将自己的阴茎撞进了Loki的生殖腔，开拓着那个最为柔嫩的地方，“让我标记你…Loki…”  
“下一次！”  
让开了距离，Loki没让Thor能够触碰到他的脖子，他必须马上找一个合理的借口。  
“你总不想在这种地方把我标记了吧？”  
见Thor也有了一丝犹豫，Loki又将自己的双腿分得更开一些，让体内驰骋的肉刃进到了极致的深度，酸痛和每次都会稍纵即逝的酥痒折磨得他咬住了自己的下唇。他不是自虐，而是痛恨这种微妙的快感，给了他希望又消失的无影无踪。  
“回去以后…我告诉你原因…”  
不忍Loki难受，Thor只得又一次克制住了想要标记Loki的冲动，专心地为他解决其这次的麻烦…  
Loki身上似乎有很多他还不知道的痛苦…

天黑之前，他们终于是跨越了雾霭重重的边界，到了尼福尔海姆，守城的士兵肤色健康身材健硕，看起来并非这个冰冷城邦的本土人。  
“你姐姐的能力看起来比你大多了。”  
Loki打量的目光从士兵身上收回，借机调侃了一番Thor.  
“那你是还没见过她揍她亲弟弟的凶残。”想到Hela平日里对待自己的态度，Thor不禁缩了缩肩膀，向不远处虚了虚眼睛，“来了。”  
逐渐从阴影中出现的女人身材并不魁梧，削瘦精致得不像个战士，一袭黑衣贴身又适合隐匿，但披散的长发和高跟鞋倒是明确了她今日并未有战事缠身。  
Hela驻足在两人面前，压根没理会弟弟乖巧的问候，只是不停地在审视着Thor带来的男人。  
Loki被这样的目光弄得有些局促，Hela的气场太过强势，狭长的双眼如鹰隼一样锐利，仿佛下一秒就会直接看穿他的一切伪装，所以当Hela一步步靠近自己的时候，Loki心中陈列出了各种应对的方案，头脑还算冷静，脚下却是本能地向后退了一步。

“怎么会有这么可爱的小东西。”  
毫不客气地捏住了Loki的脸颊，Hela这个举动让一旁的弟弟目瞪口呆，连被一把推在伤口上都迟钝了半天才反应过来疼。  
“你就是让我这个蠢货弟弟迷恋了二十年的那个小男孩吧！”松开了自己的手，Hela还不忘揉揉被捏红的部位，“真可惜怎么当年不是带我去，我才不会搞什么狗屁的婚约，绑我也得给你绑回来。”  
“姐…”  
“一边去。”Hela冷冷地斜了Thor一眼，但看回Loki的瞬间又变成了个温柔的姐姐模样，“这个蠢货给你添麻烦了吧？有没有受伤？我已经准备好了晚餐，跟我走吧。”  
去拉Loki手腕的时候看到了掌心上的一些血口，这直接让Hela皱了眉：“N-07.”  
“在。”被召唤的士兵立刻上前等待Hela的指令。  
“去通知一下我的医生，让他一会来找我，带最好的伤药过来。”  
“对，没错，我真的要赶紧处理一下。”Thor听闻内心还是涌现了一丝暖意，看来自己残暴的姐姐还是关心他的。  
“用剩下的就便宜你吧。”  
Hela不再搭理自作多情的弟弟，拉着Loki径直向前走去，一路上也不避讳地数落着身后跟着的伤患，又毫不吝啬自己对Loki的夸赞。  
“老女人…”  
被冷落的男人刚嘀咕了一句，见Hela突然停了步伐，却没有回头。  
“你们这里的天气还不错啊，今晚…可能会有雨吧…”  
抬头望着只能看见大雾的天空，Thor随口胡扯起来，直到余光瞥见Hela带着Loki继续出发，才没有再尴尬地和空气聊天。


End file.
